<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retrouvailles by HaruCarnage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360873">Retrouvailles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage'>HaruCarnage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au détour d'une conversation, Hercules apprends quelque chose qui le perturbe à plus de raison, il a été adopté. Heureusement il a le soutient de sa femme et de son entraîneur. [Secret Santa 2019 du Collectif NoName Pour Angelica R]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hera/Zeus, Hercules/Megara (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retrouvailles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. </p><p>Note : Il s'agit du texte fait pour le Secret Santa du Collectif Noname de 2019. je sais, je suis en retard. Mais Angelica R, ma chère gâtée, voici ton texte. j'espère qu'il te plaira.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hercules passa une main dans ses cheveux, il savait tout. Il avait été adopté. Il ne savait pas s’il devait pleurer ou rire. Il avait de la chance, il avait le soutien de sa petite amie. La jolie Megara caressa le dos de sa main. Il posa un regard sur ses parents. Ils l’avaient élevé avec amour. Il avait toujours cru que ses différences entre lui et eux n’était dû qu’à l’évolution de la société. Les temps avaient tellement changé depuis que ses parents étaient nés. E voyant les cheveux blancs du couple. Il s’était dit qu’ils avaient attendu des années avant d’être enfin des parents. Peut-être… Il lâcha un soupir.</p><p>« Que dois-je faire Meg ?<br/>
- Je ne sais pas super mâle. Vraiment pas.<br/>
- Adolescent, je vous ai défendu du mieux que je pouvais. C’est à cause de ça que je me suis mis aux arts martiaux. Même si rencontrer Phil était une bénédiction. Sans lui, je t’aurai jamais croisé Meg. »</p><p>La jeune femme serra la main de son compagnon. Il était brisé, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l’aider. Le jeune homme était un peu en colère. Il compta lentement en japonais comme lui avait appris son entraîneur. Il était presque tenté de faire quelques katas.</p><p>« Et vous savez qui sont mes parents ?<br/>
- Oui, je suis désolé fistton. Je n’ai pas voulu que tu passes par ses épreuves. Je t’aime. Tu es mon enfant, tu le seras toute ma vie…<br/>
- Alors comment dois-je expliquer la honte que tu avais lorsque j’ai sans faire exprès tout tombé lors d’une sortie shopping. Comment tu m’avais parlé à l’époque… Je me souviens de chacun de ses mots. Ils sont gravés en moi.<br/>
- Désolé, mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées. J’ai été souvent fier de toi.<br/>
- Tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. Sous prétexte que je faisais toujours tout tomber. Je voulais t’aider. Je voulais juste ton sourire. Que tu m’encourages comme maman. Maman qui a fini par te suivre en ne sortant de moins en moins avec moi. Me laissant avec Phil une fois par semaine. Il était le seul qui croyait en moi. Le seul. C’étaient mes seules sorties. Je me suis dit combien de fois que je ne méritais même pas cette sortie. Combien de fois je m’en suis voulu. Mais il a été là. Puis Meg est arrivée. Meg qui m’a soutenu avec sa force.<br/>
- Pardon fiston... »</p><p>L’homme d’une cinquantaine d’années tremblait, il avait peur. Il n’avait pas voulu créer la peur chez ceux qu’il considérait comme ses parents.</p><p>« Mas je vais vous pardonner. Alors dite-moi qui sont les imbéciles qui m’ont abandonné.<br/>
- Je te laisse lire les papiers d’adoption mon fils. Encore désolé pour avoir suivi ton père. Je ne voulais aucun mal.<br/>
- Maman, je ne t’en veux pas. Tu as fait de ton mieux. »</p><p>Hercule était sincère. Il avait vu cette femme tenir un bon nombre de fois à son mari. Ce dernier finissait souvent par entendre raison. Bien qu’il était incroyablement têtu. Il suffisait de quelques mots et de gestes tendres pour le faire plier. </p><p>« Je n’imagine pas ce qu’il aurait pu dire sans toi. <br/>
- Des bêtises sûrement. Ton père a tendance à parler pour ne rien dire.<br/>
- Tu es le cerveau génial de cette famille.<br/>
- Toi aussi mon fils. Tu as brillé non seulement dans les arts martiaux. Tu es aussi un brillant avocat qui aide les pauvres gens.<br/>
- Sans Meg, je ne pense pas que j’aurai autant réussi. C’est elle qui me faisait des fiches si bien faites qu’elle enseigne à des adolescents à présent. » </p><p>La jeune femme grogna avant de saisir un verre pour le remplir d’eau. Ce dernier rempli, elle se mit à le boire doucement. </p><p>« Super mâle est trop modeste. Il dénigre son intelligence. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance.<br/>
- Je sais que c’est la clé pour progresser. Phil ne cesse de me le dire.<br/>
- Ton sensei a raison. »</p><p>Le maître d’arts martiaux insistait que l’on nomme sensei. C’était un mot japonais qu’il avait appris a bien prononcé avec le temps. Même avec ça, il n’était pas encore capable de parler cette langue étrange qu’était le japonais. Cependant, il se débrouillait en anglais. Il avait eu droit à de longues leçons dans ce dialecte, si bien que certains de ses apprentissages étaient encré dans sa mémoire.</p><p>« Le pire, c’est que j’ai dû me battre avec cet avocat véreux de Hadès. La pire crapule qui soit. Et ce, pour mon premier procès.<br/>
- Tu t’en es sorti. Même si je suis désolé encore d’avoir révélé ton passé au tribunal.<br/>
- Je ne t’en veux pas. J’ai fini par obtenir le droit de rester ici. Malgré que je viens d’autres horizons.<br/>
- Pas si lointains que ça les horizons, mais soit. Et ce papier désigne le juge Zeus comme étant mon père. Dire qu’on s’est croisé… »</p><p>Il reposa les papiers de l’adoption. Il y avait le nom de ses parents. Il n’avait jamais rencontré sa mère. Par contre son père, si. Il avait présidé quelques-uns de ces procès. Il sourit et serra contre lui la femme de sa vie. </p><p>« Je suis bien content de t’avoir. Je me vois affronter le Juge Zeus seul.<br/>
- Tu y arriveras. C’est un homme avant d’être un juge. Il comprendra ton questionnement.<br/>
- Il a sûrement une famille, des enfants… M’a t-il aimé un jour ? Ma mère l’a t-il mis au courant.<br/>
- Tu lui poseras ces questions à lui. Héra ne me dit rien. Mais je suis sûre qu’on pourra la trouver. Qui sait, elle vit peut-être avec ton père….<br/>
- Peut-être... »</p><p>Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait un peu peur. Il contrôlait du mieux qu’il pouvait ses émotions. C’étaient elles qui l’avait toujours rendu maladroit. Il respira à fond. Megara embrassa doucement sa joue.</p><p>« Tu n’as pas besoin de te presser super mâle. Il ne va pas s’envoler. »</p><p>Elle n’avait pas tort. Il préférait savoir ce genre de choses que s’imaginer le pire. Megara avait appris à positiver et lui avait fini par suivre son exemple. C’est elle qui avait donné les dernières clés qui lui manquait pour être l’homme qu’il est à présent. Sa musculature imposante n’était qu’un bonus. Car le sport et les arts martiaux étaient deux choses essentielles à sa vie. Il serra contre lui sa mère, puis tendit la main à son père adoptif. Peu tactile l’homme le sera tout de même dans ses bras.</p><p>« J’ai été vraiment le pire des pères avec toi.<br/>
- Je ne suis pas d’accord. Tu as toujours pris de soin de moi. Même si tu as été maladroit dans tes mots, tu ne m’as jamais affamé, ni frapper avec tes mains, tu as été un père plutôt moyen.<br/>
- Les paroles peuvent blesser plus fort, c’est ce que disent certains spécialistes à la télévision.<br/>
- Il ne faut pas prendre pour argent content tout ce qui se dit à la télévision Papa.<br/>
- Bien sûr. »</p><p>Hercules quitta la maison où il avait grandi. Il était un peu colère, mais surtout triste. Pourquoi avait-il attendu toutes ces années avant de lui dire. Pourquoi alors qu’il s’était toujours vu comme leur fils, tout n’était que paperasses et attachement dû au temps. Ces années passées ensemble. Perdu, il posa les clés de sa voiture à Megara.</p><p>« Je te laisse conduire, je ne suis pas en état de conduire Pégase.<br/>
- Tu sais que ta voiture n’est pas du genre à vouloir que je la conduise.<br/>
- Des fois, je me demande si cette dernière n’est pas vivante.<br/>
- Moi aussi. » </p><p>Le jeune couple rit doucement avant que le jeune avocat s’installât sur le siège passager. La jeune femme caressa sa cuise doucement. </p><p>« Pégase, laisse-moi aider super mâle. s’il te plaît. Il a besoin de repos... »</p><p>Elle tourna les clés rapidement afin de démarrer le véhicule. La voiture trembla un peu avant de ronronner. Elle avait accepté de fonctionner même si son conducteur n’était pas Hercules. Le jeune homme soulagé lâcha un soupir. Il ferma les yeux. Il préférait arrêter de penser aux noms de ses parents naturels. C’était mieux pour lui. </p><p>Quelques minutes, plus tard, il était devant leur petite maison. La jeune femme secoua son épaule. </p><p>« On est arrivé, je te fais un thé ?<br/>
- Je veux bien. Tu peux utiliser le mélange de Merlin. Je sais qu’Arthur m’a dit qu’il était presque magique. »</p><p>Megara pouffa doucement. Elle sortit du véhicule. Hercules la suivit en traînant les pieds. Le jeune avocat posa un bref regard sur les dossiers étalé sur la table. La défense de Lumière pouvait entendre un peu. Histoire qu’il recentre un peu sur lui. Sa vie n’était qu’un mensonge. Une vaste farce. Comment devait-il agir ? Devait-il débarquer chez l’homme le plus vite possible. Lui téléphoner ? Comment lui dire.</p><p>« Salut, je suis ton fils… Non définitivement ça ne le fait pas. Que dois-je dire ? Pourquoi m’avez-vous abandonné ? Je ne suis pas prêt… Meg a raison. » </p><p>Sa petite-amie était géniale, il se leva pour l’aider du mieux qu’il le pouvait tout ce qu’il obtenait de sa part, c’était une tasse fumante où se dégageait une odeur délicieuse. Le mélange de Merlin. Il inspira doucement pour capter l’effluve presque magique. </p><p>« Je ne veux pas de ton aide dans ton état mental actuel. Tu te reposes jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Ne t’en fait, je saurai me débrouiller seule. Mon super mâle a besoin d’un super repos.<br/>
- On dirait presque je suis un héros avec ce surnom. <br/>
- Rendre Hadès à la justice est un exploit. Un miracle que peu espérait, pourtant, tu l’as fait. Donc oui, tu es un héros dans un certain sens. »</p><p>Hercules sourit, il n’y avait qu’elle et Phil pour voir le bon côté de ses actes. Il sentit le liquide brûlant lui faire un bien fou. Il sourit. Il reprendrait ce mélange. Arthur était un bon vendeur de thé. </p><p>Il passa les jours suivant à se poser des questions. Pour finalement se décider. Mais il n’irait pas seul devant son père. Pour le soutenir mentalement, Phil s’était proposé pour l’accompagner. Megara avait laissé les deux hommes ensemble. </p><p>« Tu es sûr que ce type est ton père ? <br/>
- Les documents sont formels.<br/>
- Plus qu’à frapper e te présenter. Après demande lui pour parler en privé.<br/>
- Sensei…<br/>
- Je suis là, si tu as besoin de toi, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »</p><p>L’entraîneur et son élève avaient un code à eux. Si bien que parfois, ils ne parlaient que par gestes. Le duo était nerveux. Autant le maître d’arts martiaux que le jeune avocat. Hecules appuya doucement sur la sonnette. Deux notes résonnèrent dans la maison. Une voix étouffée répondait à l’appel. Au moins quelqu’un était présent. Il s’agissait d’une femme d’une quarantaine d’années environ. Elle portait une robe rose richement décorée.</p><p>« Bonjour Madame, j’aimerais parler à Zeus. <br/>
- Que vous lui voulez ?<br/>
- J’ai quelque chose à lui dire. C’est important pour moi, pour lui aussi.<br/>
- Je vais le chercher, restez ici avec votre accompagnateur. » </p><p>La femme se tourna et ferma la porte. Mais il pouvait entendre clairement la dame emprunte les escaliers. Son père était sûrement dans son bureau à l’étage. Il n’attendit pas bien longtemps pour voir la stature imposante du Juge Zeus. Sa barbe blanche et son petit sourire. </p><p>« Vous vouliez me parler, il me semble.<br/>
- C’est exact. Je vous promets que ce que je vais vous dire est vrai. Alors croyez-moi.<br/>
- Entrez tous deux. Ma femme va nous faire du thé et des petits gâteaux aussi légers que des nuages. »</p><p>Le duo suivit l’homme dans un salon épuré. Les seules décorations qui rendaient la pièce un peu vivante était de magnifiques orchidées. Sinon, la pièce était entièrement blanche, même les canapés. Hercules s’installa sur un de ces derniers doucement. Le cuir craqua doucement sous le poids. </p><p>« Je me trompe peut-être, mais on s’est déjà vu.<br/>
- Vous avez été juge sur certaines des affaires que j’ai défendues.<br/>
- Que me veut un avocat, négocier pour un procès. Je vous préviens, c’est inutile de venir ici pour ça. Ma décision sera la même.<br/>
- Je m’en doute, vous ne semblez pas du genre à plier face à un chantage. Et de toute façon, ce n’est pas mon genre. Je préfère gagner mon procès de façon honnête. C’est qui fera de moi un homme respecté.<br/>
- Bien, très bien. Donc c’est pour autre chose.<br/>
- En effet. Je suis venu parce que j’ai appris hier que j’ai été adopté et que vous êtes mon père biologique... »</p><p>L’homme le regardait comme si tout ce qu’il disait étaient faux. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Hercules de son côté contrôlait du mieux ses nerfs à vif. La main de Phil sur son épaule l’aidant un peu à garder son calme. La femme du juge arriva peu après avec le thé. Quelques petits gâteaux. </p><p>« Chéri, qu’arrive t-il ?<br/>
- Il dit être mon fils. Vu l’âge qu’il a. C’est le nôtre Héra. Notre fils, celui que tu as eu adolescente... »</p><p>La dame s’installa sur un canapé. Elle tremblait et ses yeux semblaient sur le point de pleurer. Hercule appris ainsi que la dame qui lui avait ouvert était sa mère biologique. Si elle était belle, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fini par être adopté. Héra était peut-être jeune, mais ça n’excusait pas vraiment l’abandon. Il attendit un moment. Son maître lâcha un petit soupir.</p><p>« Ce garçon est aussi choqué que vous. Mais je pense que ça serait bien pour vous trois de parler. Histoire qu’on comprenne un peu ce qui s’est passé lors de la naissance de mon élève. Je ne partirai pas avec Hercules déprimé. Mais avec des réponses et si possible, un sourire. »</p><p>Le maître d’arts martiaux n’en démordrait pas ; Quand il avait une idée en tête, difficile de l’en défaire. C’était pour cette raison et d’autres que le jeune avocat avait demandé à ce qui l’accompagne. Bien qu’il n’était pas bien grand, il dégageait de lui une puissance que le jeune homme avait longtemps enviée. Il sourit en voyant ses deux parents biologiques bouger. La dame s’agita dans son fauteuil avant de lui parler.</p><p>« Je suis tellement désolé, Hercules… J’aurais voulu t’élever… Malheureusement, je n’ai pas pu. J’ai préféré te laisser à l’adoption. Ton père et moi, nous n'étions pas ensemble, ni marié à l’époque. C’est que douze ans après ta naissance que Zeus savait pour toi. <br/>
- Est-ce qu’il m’a cherché ?<br/>
- Oui, mais assez peu. Je l’avoue. Il avait peur. Peur que tu sois fâché contre lui. Que tu sois un garçon en dehors des lois. Que dirait-on si son fils biologique était une racaille ? »</p><p>Hercules fronça les sourcils, la carrière de cet homme comptait à ce point pour lui ? Il était sur le point de s’énerver e de s’emporter. C’était avant de sentir la poigne de son entraîneur sur sa cuise.</p><p>« Ne t’énervaespas Gamin, laisse-moi gérer.<br/>
- Merci Sensei. »</p><p>Le maître d’arts martiaux hocha tranquillement la tête.</p><p>« Bon monsieur, je vais clair et concis. Et cela se fera en quelques mots. Je ne me répéterais pas. Compris ? » </p><p>Quand Phil était énervé, ils étaient rares les personnes qui résistaient à son argumentaire court. Bien qu’à son adolescence, il comptait mal les mots qu’il sortait pour exprimer sa colère. Hercules lui avait la remarque quelques fois qu’il comptait mal les mots qu’il était supposé dire ; du coup, il avait opté pour une menace sans comptage. Des fois Hercule regrettaient son ancien comptage, car il l’amusait beaucoup. Phil souvent sérieux n’était pas le genre d’adulte à rire souvent. </p><p>« Ce garçon est un type bien, et même si le petit a été maladroit. C’était surtout à case du peu de confiance qu’il avait en lui. Jamais, vous m’entendez jamais. Il a fait quoique ce soit d’illégal. »</p><p>Les parents biologiques de Hercules le regardaient un moment avant de sourire doucement.</p><p>« Désolé mon fils. Je n’aurai jamais dû écouté Hadès…<br/>
- Hadès, qu’est qu’il a avoir là-dedans ?<br/>
- C’est ton oncle Hercules.<br/>
- Mais c’est une crapule.<br/>
- Oui et merci à toi de l’avoir mis en prison. »</p><p>Hercules haussa les épaules. Il avait fait ça pour Meg. Maintenant, il apprenait que sa mère avait été manipulée par cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Peut-être que ce type voulait un héritage ou un truc du genre. </p><p>« Il voulait un héritage pour m’écarter de la sorte ?<br/>
- Oui, en partie. Ton père est l’héritier désigné de Chronos. Un vieux fou qui a autrefois régné sur une entreprise internationale. Sauf que ton père aime être juge. Donc il a laissé l’entreprise à sa cousine Démeter.<br/>
- Si je saisis, j’ai une grande famille.<br/>
- On te les présentera. Mais sache que tu as été notre seul fils. Et la plus grande erreur que nous avons fait, c’est de t’abandonner. Malgré ça,. Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.<br/>
- Merci Madame.<br/>
- Appelle-moi Héra. Je sais qu’il est trop tôt pour que tu m’appelles maman. »</p><p>Hercule hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il tendit la main au vieux couple. Il avait retrouvé sa famille. Mais il avait besoin de temps pour les accepter. Il savait d’avance que Meg, ses parents adoptifs et Phil l’aideront dans les mois qui suivront. Il avait une famille, une immense famille qu’il finirait par aimer et parfois détester. Mais une famille, c’était pour lui important. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Celle qu’il avait cherchée durant des années entières sans le savoir. Il sourit à Phil et le serra contre lui. </p><p>« Merci Phil, sans toi, je ne serai pas l’homme que je suis.<br/>
- Je t’ai déjà dit, hors de question que je rate un potentiel comme le tien. »</p><p>Hercules rit. Il savait que Phil l’aimait beaucoup. Sinon il ne serait pas là. Tout avait commencé avec cet homme e sa confiance. Jamais il pourrait lui retourner la faveur. L’avenir souriait enfin au jeune homme. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>